


Is the Battlefield a Proper Place for a Love Confession?

by Witchboy21



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rival Relationship, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchboy21/pseuds/Witchboy21
Summary: A Holy Grail War has occurred in Musutafu, Japan, where the only participants left are Izuku and Katsuki. On the battlefield love confessions are made and a final decision on who will make the wish on the holy grail will be decided between the final outcome of whose servant will be left standing.





	Is the Battlefield a Proper Place for a Love Confession?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this small entry I've made. It is a two chapter story, which I will hopefully finish the last chapter as soon as I can. But the story has lots of room for improvement and future continuation and I would love any kind of feedback and Ideas. Thank you and Enjoy!

Ereshkigal                                                                  Ishtar                                                        Gilgamesh 

 

Izuku laid on the floor half unconscious from the barrage of magical attacks directed at him. Though his servant Ereshkigal (Lancer) attempted to block as many of the attacks as she could, they proved to be too much for her. Ereshkigal laid on the floor about three feet away from Izuku shaking, while attempting to get up. 

 

“Master…. Izuku are you alright?” Ereshkigal said almost in a whisper as she tried to regain her voice and composure. 

There was no reply from Izuku as he laid there defenseless. Afraid of what the enemy was bound to do if they did not compose themselves quickly, Ereshkigal used her spear as form of support as she moved close to Izuku and keeping an eye around their surroundings in case of a surprise attack. 

 

“I’m sorry master that I can’t do much to get you out of here quickly. If I only had more strength than I could carry you out of here.” Ereshkigal said with tear falling from her eyes. 

 

“Well who would have known that the Mesopotamian Goddess of the Underworld could feel such a way towards a human. I thought you disliked humans due to them hating you for being the mistress of death? Have you gotten soft… Ereshkigal?” 

 

“Why do you care Caster or should I say Gilgamesh. It’s unlike you to think about someone else’s well being other than your own” Ereshkigal said with a grin on her face knowing the comment would leave a mark on the servant. 

 

“You know well as I do that in this form I was a wise king that cared for his people unlike my other form. But even so, I still find it entertaining to toy with my opponent a little before ushering in their defeat.” 

 

“Huh I wouldn’t expect that to be a quality of a heroic spirit. Even though your master is focusing on becoming a proper Pro-Hero, I would think he would be against such behavior. But from what my master told me about him it isn’t much of a surprise that you were summoned to him.” At that moment a flash of fire came crashing towards Ereshkigal and Izuku, but thankfully due to her luck being at rank B she was able to summon a wall of spears to protect them from the assault. 

 

“ Hmph what would a once upon a time Goddess know about being a hero. You never saved anyone. You just stick dead souls into cages for all eternity and govern the underworld. So you should really not utter a word about me bitch.” Katsuki said in a confident yet annoyed tone. 

 

The situation for Ereshkigal and Izuku was not looking well for them. Izuku was still unconscious and without a conscious master to supply her with mana and proper commands there was only so little she could do. She needed to buy them a little more time in hope that Izuku would wake up in time. 

 

“I’ve had enough of this finish them off Gilgamesh so I can obtain the grail and make my wish” 

 

“You’re right Katsuki. I may not know what it is like to be a hero” Ereshkigal stated in hopes of catching his attention and to her luck he stopped to listen to her. 

 

“I am the Queen of the Underworld, but that does not make me devoid of emotion. I was looked down upon by the other gods and always compared to my sister Ishtar. She was the goddess of fertility, love, and war and was loved by all humans and my father. Because of that I was hated by all and I choose to live my life in the underworld and died without ever seeing the world above. My only wish was to live freely like my sister and be accepted by someone who accepts that I’m the mistress of the underworld, but doesn’t let that status affect the way they see me. And Izuku gave me that. With the short time we have had together he showed me amazing places, taught me fun hobbies, told me his dreams and aspirations, and even called me his friend. Izuku didn’t care that I am the embodiment of death, he accepted me and called me his friend. TOO ME HE IS A TRUE HERO AND DESERVES THE GRAIL, NOT YOU!” Ereshkigal screamed her final statement in tears in hopes that it would move Katsuki into hurting her and not Izuku. 

 

“You think that little story will move me to give up the grail and let that weak bastard live! Ever since we were kids he looked down on me always extending a hand in hopes that I would accept. Always thinking that I needed rescuing… even…. even if  he was quickless he still would try that shit and I hated it!” Katsuki shouted with rage, while also having tears running down his cheeks. So much pain was in those crimson eyes, so much…. So much loneliness. 

 

“I never wanted him to protect me. I never wanted him to be stronger than me.  I… I wanted to protect him! I wanted to be the strong one! I thought if I could bully him he would back off and I could be his hero, but ever since he gained All Mights powers all of that went fucking down hill.” 

 

“Is that some kind of love confession!? You think that by harming the person you wanted to protect so much and leaving them weak that you could win them over!? What kind of psycho shit is that! You order your servant to kill him. You even killed your participating classmates to get this far. Izuku never did that. He valued them and did the right thing by defeating their servants. But because of your ego and your power that may have outclassed some of your opponents that you thought by eliminating your classmates first it would make it easier to move forward. And YOU CALL YOURSELF A HERO!” 

 

A magical blast from a staff hit the ground in front of Ereshkigal while she was distracted sending her and izuku flying and landing a few feet away. 

 

“That’s enough out of you Ereshkigal. You know as well as I do that the holy grail wars have always involved bloodshed and lives have been lost before. This is the real world and one must do what it takes to get a head even if it means eliminating the weak. Haven’t you ever heard of the saying sacrifice a few to save the many. Katsuki wants to end the holy grail war the quickest way he can and in the process become the strongest Pro-Hero. But enough explanations, Katsuki give me your orders on what I should do with them” 

 

Katsuki stayed silent for a few moments with his head facing the ground where his tears have fallen. “Kill them both… Izuku will never love me due to what I’ve become it’s only best to…..” Before Katsuki could finish his sentence he braced himself from the strong blast of wind that came from Izuku’s fingers. 

 

“Ma…..Master!” Ereshkigal exclaimed with joy. 

 

“You think i’m gonna let you get rid of me that easily Kacchan. I never thought you would be such a coward to eliminate your competition while they were down. Some hero you turned out to be.” Izuku said with a smirk of confidence on his face and determination in his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry Ereshkigal that I left you to handle all of this on your own, but I’m awake now. I’m sorry, but I’m gonna ask you to hold on just a little longer and help me take care of these two.” 

 

“Anything for you master! Just let me compose myself.” Ereshkigal said with a blush on her face as she dusted herself off and fixed the crown on her head. 

 

“And Kacchan… I…. don’t…. I don’t hate you for the way that you went about things with me growing up. Because in truth I loved you too…. And I still do. And I never thought of you as weak. I looked up to you and thought you were amazing growing up. The reason why I always tried to help you was because I wanted to be of use to you. Though I was quirkless, I wanted to be of some help to you. To be by your side and be someone that you can rely on when times get tough. You don’t have to do everything on your own.” Tears filled Izuku’s eyes, but he kept his composure. And in the process extended his hand out to Katsuki. 

 

Katsuki was shocked by Izuku’s confession and swatted his hand away. 

“How can you say you still love me and that you forgive me. Look what I’ve done. I’ve killed our classmates, I almost killed you and you still have the fucking nerve to be cool about it! Are you fucking stupid or something Deku!?” 

 

“Maybe so, but isn’t it what being a true hero is all about. Saving others in their time of need and you look like you need it Kacchan. Let me take on that burden for you and set things right. With the holy grail’s power we can set things back to normal and you and me can have a fresh start together. Don’t you want that? For the both of us?”As Izuku finished his speech he took a few steps forward in hopes of embracing Kacchan and making him realize that all of this is real. But before he could reach him. Small portals opened up with staves and wands protecting Katsuki. 

 

“I think that is far enough. I’m sorry to break it to you, but I believe Katsuki must make the decision on his own. We invested too much into the war to have it influenced by you” Gilgamesh stated with his arms crossed, face stern, and crimson eyes similar to Kacchan’s staring him down. 

 

“That’s enough Gilgamesh. I accept Deku’s proposal. I’ve done too much damage during this war for the wrong reasons. I’m ready to atone for my mistakes. I’m sorry Deku for everything. Let's just end thing fucking war already.” 

 

“Kacchan!” Izuku’s eyes gleamed with happiness and tears as he embraced Kacchan and kissed him passionately. Both heros faces turned red as their kiss turned more passionate with their tongues fighting for dominance and Kacchan’s hand moved their way down to grip Izuku’s ass. 

 

Forgetting for a moment that they were not alone Gilgamesh made it aware that he and Ereshkigal were still present.

 

“*Cough* *Cough* I’m sorry to break up your loverfest, but if you all want to make your damn wish possible one of us has to be eliminated. And I’m sure as hell not gonna hand a fucking win over that easily. I believe Ereshkigal feels the same. Isn’t that right blondie….. Blondie” 

 

From the passionate makeout scene that both heros shared Ereshkigal fainted from witnessing it and was passed out facing upward with a crimson blush across her face. Worried Izuku left Katsuki’s embrace to check on his servant

 

“Ereshkigal are you okay! What happened?” Worried, Izuku shooked the blonde servant with  a small electric shock from his quick to bring her back to reality. In a second the once dazed servant jumped back to life. 

 

“Ahh Ouch. Was that really necessary!” 

“I’m sorry it’s just you passed out of nowhere and shaking you awake didn’t seem to do the trick so I resorted to shocking you” 

 

“Ugh I guess seeing love like that in front of me overwhelmed me. It was my first time seeing love displayed like that in a long time. Governing the underworld for a long time will do that to a girl.” 

 

“I’m sorry Ereshkigal. I’m just glad you are alright.” Izuku stated as he held the blonde servant in a tight hug. To which she blushed and hugged him back. 

 

“I’m alright, but next time warn a girl” 

 

“I will. So are you okay for one more final battle?” 

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” The blonde servant said as she helped Izuku get up from the ground. 

 

“Just know that I won’t fucking go easy on you nerd. You gotta earn that wish.” 

 

“I tend to Kacchan. I tend to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated earlier I will try to get the second (last) chapter done very soon.


End file.
